Seemliy Unnoticable
by DylanColeTSLOZAC
Summary: what happends when zacks new girlfreind becomes obbeseed with him cody gets deperssed and get a girl you never thought would happen mosby looses the hotel london lives on the streets and carey falls for awain find out if Seemliy Unnoticable
1. Chapter 1

Seemingly Unnoticeable

Chapter 1: "who is that?"

Zack and Cody are discussing the rules and point system for their new skateboard game that they made up. They start arguing when a really hot girl walks though the skate park. Zack sees her and gets a mischievous looking grin on his face. Cody takes one look at Zack and says

"Please Zack even she is way out of your league, she's probably smart in science history and maybe math you don't even know what one plus one equals."

"I do to know what 1 + one equals 1 which is me plus another 1 which is her equals 2 which is us Zack said with a big smile on his face.

The hot girl saw Zack's smile so she smiled back and gave him a wink. The hot girl walked over and introduced her self.

"Hi my name is Carrie.

Zack went to say is name but Carrie started talking again

"Carrie Bayer and your Zack Martin and this is ... who?"

Cody's smile soon faded. Sad that Carrie who he thought was gorgeous hadn't even known who he was yet she knew Zack. Zack gets all the hot sexy babes.

"I'm Cody." Cody said with a smile.

"Oh thats nice well yea anyways Zack i was wondering if u wanted to go out with me you know like boyfriend and girlfriend." Carrie said with a look that made both Cody and Zack melt.

"Sure." Zack said doing his happing dance in his head

CHAPTER 1: WHOS THAT (TAKEING PLACE AT THE TIPTON)

Back in room 2330 Cody is upset because Zack got Carrie when his mother asks what wrong he told he was a loser a big smart ugly loser she laughed "If you are a big smart ugly loser then Zack must be huge, dumb and is able to break mirrors."

Cody chuckled a little

"Mom this is serious" he said looking at his mom with a serious look but also a sad one as he sat down on the dinning room chair .

"Cody you remember that French girl?" his mom said as she pulled up a chair from their dinning table.

"Yea so Bob got the girl not me."

Carey stared at the wall she had forgot about that part then she thought of something to say "Your better looking then bob and look how long they been dating, so if bob can get a girl I'm sure u can to Cody."

"But mom..." Cody wined

"But nothing remember when you were on your date with the French girl?"

"Yea Zack stole her... hey what if I stole her like he did to me after all, all is fair in love and war."

"Go get him tiger." she said smiling then she thought in her head this is going to be ugly fight between those to oh well."

Cody walks down to the lobby and sees Zack and Carrie Kissing he goes out side and pulls him away.

"YOU HARDLY KNOW HER ZACK!." Cody said yelling and Zack and pointing at Carrie.

"Dude Cody shes my girlfriend we should be kissing." Zack said taking Carrie hand and bring it closer so they could wrap their arms around each other.

"Uhhh." Cody said as he rolled his eyes and turned around

"Whats the problem Cody you seem like you got your boxers in a twist. Carrie giggled.

"You like that babe I thought of that at the top of my head see Cody I'm not dumb." Zack smiled, Cody sighed as Carrie gave Zack a peck on the cheek. Cody turned around and went inside to the candy counter.

"Hi Cody you look depressed." Maddie said with a sad look on her face she secretly liked Cody and was hoping he would ask her out.

"Zack always get the girls no matter what hes over there sucking his new girlfriend Carrie while i have no one."

"I'm sure some girl likes you Cody." Maddie said trying not to give her secret away.


	2. Chapter 2

Seemingly Unnoticeable

Chapter 2: she's not your type

Cody wonders why Maddie is looking at him with a dreamy kind of face

"Maddie are you okay?" Cody ask Maddie with his eyebrow raised

"Yes Cody I'm fine I'm just dreaming about you." Maddie said as she stood up reveling her secret to Cody.

"HUH?" Cody said looking confused "Maddie do you like me or something?" Cody said leaning towards her so know one else would hear.

"NO!" Maddie yelled that made Cody back off." I was dreaming of someone smart good looking knows what I want when I want it or need it and is the sweetest guy in the whole wide world and could never ever be mean to anybody unless he had to." Maddie said with yet another dreamy look on her face.

Cody snapped his fingers getting Maddie's attention. "Maddie do you like me?" Cody said looking into Maddie's eyes. She could tell he was serious.

"Yes….I mean NO… wait yes, yes Cody I do like you will you go out with me?" Maddie questioned hoping for a yes and to be able to kiss the guy she liked for 2 years.

I'll have to think about it ok?" Cody asked

Take your time sweet thing." Maddie flashed Cody a brilliant flirty smile

Yea." Cody said "you to." Turning around and running to the elevator

As he walks in to the suite of 2330 when he walks in to his room to tell Zack what happen with Maddie he got a big surprise. As Cody opened the girl he fond Zack and Carrie making out Zack had his shirt off and so did Carrie

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cody yelled furious

Cody's yelling scared Zack and Carrie; they both fell off Cody's bed.

"HELLO ITS CALLED KNOCKING!" Zack hollered

IT'S MY ROOM Zack I CAN JUST WALZ RIGHT IN HERE YOU KNOW." Cody yelled at the top of his lungs

"ITS MINE TO AND I SAY YOU HAVE TO KNOCK UNLESS YOU HAD A GOOD REASON TO COME IN HERE!" Zack was screaming so loud that Mr. Mosbey could hear them in the lobby

"I DO" Cody said in his loudest voice ever this time.

"What?" Zack said raising arm out then putting back down and folding them wile tapping his foot.

"Maddie asked me out." Cody said with a duh look on his face

When Cody told Zack that Maddie liked him Zack froze mouth open and everything.

"She even called me sweet thing." Cody said rolling his eyes

"Don't you go taking my woman away from me Cody I love Maddie." Zack said pointing his fingers at Cody

What Zack said was a big mistake because Carrie was still in the room

"Zack honey I'm right here I should be your sweet thing don't you love me anymore?" Carrie said about to cry

"PUH you're not his type." Cody said rolling is eyes

"She is to Cody." Zack yelled at Cody madder then ever

"Zack take one look at her what do you see besides a long brown hair woman?" Cody said point at Zack to tell him to take a really good look at Carrie

Zack looked at Carrie for a min the he decided to me a smart alike "Her big brown eyes."

"NO!" Cody yelled "Zack you have to get underneath the brown hair and brown eyes the perfect red lips the perfect body with her belly button piercing and her cute belly chain the black short sleeve shirts that comes down to her chest with a black mini skirt and chains on them and the fish net stockings on her arms and legs the 4 inch high stripper boots that lace all the up to her knee." Cody said almost drooling now

Zack snapped his fingers to get his twin brother out of Carrie's magic spell "what do you mean look underneath it all." Zack said confused at the long thing Cody was saying.

What's her personality what's her favorite color how does she know you stuff like that do you know any of it?"

"Yea." Zack said "Her favorite color is black right sweet thing?" Zack asked hoping it would be a yes he just a guess the first color that came to mind

"No its blood red wacky Zacky." Carrie said fluffy Zack's hair

"How do you know Zack anyway? Cody said with a puzzled look on his face. "You're like what 16 17 maybe

"Cody you dated my sister Ermma." Carrie said smiling

Cody fell to the floor at the sound of that name Ermma

"Well anyways she showed me a picture of you Zack and I fell in love with you I always wanted to meet you but I never though you date me and we would be making out in Cody's bed." Carrie said shrugging her shoulders

"Cody what's wrong?" Zack asked puzzled

"I miss Ermma." Cody said crying

"Awww lighten up buddy you got Maddie now." Zack kneeling down to Cody and patting him on the back.

Cody stood straight up and said all better." Cody said as he was running out of his room to go talk to Maddie at the candy counter.

"MADDIE YESI WILL!" Cody yells running over to the candy counter

"Ohh Cody I was hoping that was your answer." Maddie said picking Cody up hugging and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"So we are dating now." Cody said hoping Maddie wasn't joking around

"Yes Codybabes we are here what's you favorite kind of candy ill pay for it."

"Ummm." Cody had to think about this he had a lot of favorites candy bars finally he new what he wanted" Can I have a king size Recess

"Sure." Maddie said handing Cody the king size Recess and fluffing hair

As Cody opened the elevator door Zack popped out with Carrie.

"Hey you told me you didn't have any money to by candy." Zack said as if Cody was being selfish

"I didn't lie Maddie bought it for me." Cody answered with a smile like the Grinch's reaching from ear to ear

"So you dating Maddie huh way to go buddy now take he to a nice date well.

"I will. Cody said nodding

"Well we are going to the park you want to come?"

"No my baby is still working maybe when she gets off okay?"

"Okay Zack said as he and Carrie turned around and walked out the door.

Okay every one chapter 3 will be up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Happened?

As Zack and Carrie headed out side to go to their picnic they took a right instead of a left the left leads to the park the right leads to a broken down old house with furniture and everything. Zack sat down on the couch and Carrie laid down on top of him.

"So what do you want to do Zack?" Carrie asked moving her hand up to his head

"What we were doing when Cody walked in." Zack grinned

"All of it." Carrie wondered if Zack was meaning going all the way

"Yea I'm sick of everyone talking about it and me not having any clue what it is plus I love you more then anything and just in case something happened and we never see each other again I want my first time to be with you."

Carrie agrees and they go all the way in about 2 hours their walking back to the Tipton Zack realized a sign that wasn't their when they left. Zack runs off to ask Mr. Mosbey about the sign in front of the Tipton

"Mr. Mosbey why is their a sign on the Tipton saying sorry we are closed you never close the hotel why are you doing it now?" Zack questioned Mr. Mosbey

"I lost my job." Mr. Mosbey said trying not to cry

"How?" Zack said shocked and horrified

"Well London went over board with shopping and Mr. Tipton well he is sick and dying London was supposed to take the money, And not to stop at any store. Take the money to her dad so he can buy medicine for him and his cancer heart.

"Well did your plan work?" Zack politely asked

"I don't know." Mr. Mosbey began to cry

"Aww Mr. Mosbey it will be okay I promise." Zack said not felling Mosbey's pain

"Thanks Za…" Mosbey was cut off

"Bye Mosbey I'm going to walk Carrie home now so she can get ready for our date tonight were going to the movies." Zack yelled running off

As Mosbey was pointing at Zack, Cody came up and asked Mosbey the same thing Zack just did

"Mosbey what is wrong." Cody asked even though he new perfectly what was wrong Cody over heard Zack and Mosbey talking he was just afraid he would never see Maddie again, Maddie was his entire life now that Zack had been hanging out with Carrie most of the time.

Cody then realized his mom wouldn't have a job he wouldn't see the people he cared for and loved so much but most of all he wouldn't see Maddie. Cody and Maddie have been dating for 3 months and they promised to never leave each other. Cody goes up to 2330 suite and locks the door to the bathroom. While he is laying there he begins to cry and sees his mom's shaver on the shelf he picks it off and breaks it until the razor blade was completely out. He got out of the bathtub got a new shaver and put it back on the shelf so his mom wouldn't know. He took the blade and slit his shoulder and screamed in pain.

"Cody are you okay?" Zack Carrie and Carey all said together.

"Yea just stubbed my toe and it really hurt." Cody yelled watching the blood hit the floor.

As Cody took off the toilet paper the blood gushed out. what was I thinking Cody said to him self even though it hurt like hell Cody did it again and again and again. Finally Cody collapsed in his pool of blood, only to wake up 2 min later and realizing he now had to take another bath plus wipe up the floor. Cody step into the water and laid down it stung his shoulder with terrible pain. Cody used a whole new bar of soap. Out of curiosity Cody looked into the water he saw nothing but blood. Cody was happy he didn't pass out in the bathtub. Cody got out put his blue bathrobe with math question signs on it

"Do you want me to kiss you toe sweetie?" Carey asked her son Cody

"No mom I think I might be okay I'm going to get dressed and meet Maddie down stairs okay." Cody said walking in to his bed room getting dressed.

He took off his robe and put on a long sleeve shirt some blue jeans and his new Nikie shoes.

"Cody are you acting okay?" Carey asked puzzled at Cody walking out of his room and out of the suite.

"Yes mom." He said taking a let and heading out of the suite and down the stairs

"Hi Maddie" Cody said

"Cody I'm glad you're here I have something important to tell you." Maddie said with a look on her face that mad Cody worry.

"What is it hunny?" Cody asked sacred

"I- I think we should break up." Maddie said looking down at her shoes

"WHY" Cody said as if his throat and heart doped to his stomach

"Because I have to go home." Maddie said about to cry

"But why." Cody thought he new why he just wasn't sure

"Cody shut up you know perfectly why the Tipton is closing and I have to go all the way back to Madison Wisconsin and you have to go back to Italy I already talked to your mom about it." MAddie said with a sniffle and tears streaming down her face as if it was raining out side.

Cody began to cry he loved Maddie so much and he did want to be that far away from her. So he got a idea hang on. Cody ran out the Tipton and to the flower shop bought Maddie a 12 roses 11 real and one fake. When he got back to the Tipton Maddie was crying harder then ever

"Maddie I want to let you know that I will love you until the last rose dies." Cody said almost cry as he handed Maddie the roses.

"But Cody one of these roses aren't real." Maddie said taking the roses and smelling them.

"Exactly that means I will love you forever. Cody said holding back his tears.

Maddie smiled and kissed Cody on the cheek thanks "Cody I love you so much."

"I love you to Maddie." Cody whispered in Maddie's ear so she wouldn't see the tear that rolled down his face

Cody felt that he had to get away from Maddie this was a first for him. He found Zack who was with carrie.

"Zack guess what." Cody said pulling Zack away from carrie

"Dude I'm on my date what do you annoying brother." Zack said with a angry look

"well this is your last date ….. well maybe cuz I talked to Maddie who talked to mom who said that we are going back to italy and Maddie is going back to Madison Wisconsin. Cody said tearing up again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moving

As Cody and Zack stood outside, Zack realized what he had to do. He slowly walked over to Carrie he was trying to make the best sentence of what he was going to say to her

"Ummm Carrie I don't really know how to say this or tell you or…" Zack said trying to find the right words

"Yes Zack what is it?" Carrie wondered

"I-I-I have to break up with you cuz the hotel is going out of business and so my mom has no job and because of that we have to move back to are home town well country all the way across the world to Italy."

"If you wanted to dump me you could have just said so instead of making up some stupid story go to hell asshole." Carrie said slapping Zack across the face and turning away

As Carrie was out of site Zack began to cry

"aww man ur not going to let a slap in your face make you cry athough that was funny slap cody made the slapping noise with his hands and then continued to laugh

Zack turns around and punches Cody in the stomach and face "I'm not crying because she hit me idiot I'm cry because she didn't believe my story told me to go to hell called me a asshole and I still love her very much

As zack and cody head up to their room when they see their mom getting handed her last pay cheak in the suite zack cody and Carey are packing their things and emptying the room as the three of them walk out of the room all three of them turned around one by one to take a last look at the room that was consided home. Done in the lobby they saw mr mosbey crying

"zack cody goodbye ill miss u to destroying my hotel if this ever gets back to the way its supposed to be ill let u do go eat whatever you want for free all the time im going to miss you guys cuz I love ya you to have grown on me." Mr. Mosbey started cry harder then ever has the three of them left the Tipton forever

About 2 hrs later there at the air port waiting fro their plan to arrive

ANONSER "FLIGHT 180 NOW BORADING"

"That's us" Carey said take another one that look at Boston


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Flight Home

Carey and the boys all sigh as they board the plane.

"Okay lets see here 5e Zack here 6e Cody next to Zack and for me e7 next to Cody

of course being Zack and Cody they have to explore the place so as they take off their mother reminds them not to be them self well she tells Zack that.

"Hey look hot babe at 12:00 12:16: 12:45" Cody said trying to put the relationship of him and Maddie behind him

Zack saw Cody's shoulder and asked him about it. Cody looked around and started to tell him a story about the cat that he found and how that cat was really mean. But of course Zack didn't believe him one bit cuz Cody hated cats and would never go by one.

"Okay Cody please tell me what really went down I'm you're big bro you can tell me everything, you can trust me Cody I wont tell anyone I love you." Zack said meaning every single word that came out of his mouth

So with Zack's encaging words he told the story about Maddie dumping him and things that led up to it. Cody felt stupid for doing it

"You did it to yourself bro?" Zack said with a surprised look on his face as a tear rolled down his face.

As zack and Cody put what just happened in the back of their mind they went off to find some good food to eat.

"Man this place as food just like the Tipton." Cody stared in wonder.

"Hey buddy I got a question to ask you." Zack said rolling his thumbs.

"Okay shoot." Cody said grabbing a Pepsi and a blueberry muffin with whip cream on it.

"Was it worth it you know cutting?" zack asked ashamed what he just asked

Cody looked at Zack and took a bit of his blueberry muffin and dank some of his Pepsi.

"Its okay you don't have to tell me I won't ask again and sorry I did I was just curious about if it was worth it and did it hurt.

"It hurt like hell." Cody said with a smile and a chuckle. "As for it being worth it." Cody paused and just about to tell zack when the flight attention got on the over head and said we will be landing in Italy soon so please return to your seats and fasten your seat belt while the plane is landing


End file.
